Always There
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: Takes place after the anime Hidex sickKaneki pairing Months have passed since the fight between the 20th ward ghouls and CCG. Kaneki remembered the night so clearly, the night he willingly gave everything for the one person who was always there. Now the ailing ghoul has only one hope left, but it may not be enoug
1. Chapter 1

Kaneki made his way through the city, snow falling all around him, but none of it mattered. All that did was the young man lying in his arms.

Hide's breathing was shallow and his face deathly pale.

 _Hold on just a little longer,Hide. We're almost there._ Kaneki thought, as the helicopter flew directly above him. He didn't care about the people who where now watching his every move.

Finally, he stopped, reaching the CCG. He remained still as one of the men moved closer.

With one final glance at his best friend he sighed, bending down to place Hide on the ground, knowing what was to come.

"You're going to be okay now." He whispered. "We're home." He stood to face the investigation team.

"Whatever you do to me," he began. "He needs a doctor." He took a step back. For several moments everyone remained still.

"He doesn't have long to wait, just take him to the hospital." Kaneki pleaded, tears now forming in his eyes.

"You're the eye patch ghoul, how can we be sure he's not already-"

"I won't fight you, but you have to help him now. He's barely breathing and I-"

"Ghouls don't have the ability to-"

"He's running out of time. If you don't believe me-" he thought for a moment, what could he possibly do to convince them?

"I'll trade my life for his." Kaneki announced to the surprise of everyone around him. "Get him to the hospital now, and you can take me, kill me if it makes you feel better, but don't let him die like this, hasn't there been too many deaths already?"

"Go get them." Amon said from the stretcher.

"Are you crazy, he-"

"Eye patch can be useful to us. I've seen him save some of our men tonight. We take him in and get some answers." Kaneki felt a rush of gratitude toward the man despite their earlier altercation.

He watched as Hide was placed in an ambulance and driven from the scene.

Kaneki's eyes opened slowly as the memory ended. His vision was blurred and his body ached. A chill rushed through him, causing him to shiver.

His thoughts turning back to his friend. It had been months since that night,Amon had arranged for Kaneki to be taken to a holding cell. With no word on his friend's condition, the white haired ghoul spent most of his time alone.

Kaneki forced himself to sit up, allowing his feet to touch the floor. The room spun around him.

Kaneki could hear Amon just outside his door now,he slid off of the hard metal bed and onto his feet, only to find that he was unable to support his own weight and he dropped to his knees, the investigator's voice called out to him as the man unlocked the door. Unable to keep himself from slipping into darkness, the ghoul closer his eyes and allowed it to take over.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaneki slowly became aware of cool sensation on his heated skin, he lay still hoping to drift back into unconsciousness. a soft moan escaped him as the pain flooded back to his body.

"Hey," A voice called softly, the tone filled with concern. The ghoul shifted his head, he was surprised to realize he was Lying on a soft surface.

"Kaneki?" The voice called again,this time from directly beside him.

"H-Hide?" Kaneki replied weakly, the young man lowered himself onto the chair beside the bed.

"Yeah, it's been a while, my friend. How are you feeling?"

"I'm glad to see you're okay." Kaneki felt as though a tremendous weight had been lifted from his heart.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you. They could've killed you and-"

"I know." The ailing ghoul admitted. " but you would do it for me. All this time not knowing what happened I- I thought-"

"It's okay." Hide said, replacing the now warm compress with a fresh one. Kaneki visibly relaxed further into his pillow.

"I know." Hide continued. "I lost track of how many agents I went through just trying to find out what happened to you. When I woke up in the hospital all I got was a lot of crap about how they couldn't tell me anything or they didn't know. I fought with those guys forever, and finally Amon called me. He told me what you did. I owe you big time." Hide chuckled softly

"You don't owe me anything." Kaneki turned his head away from Hide to cough. He quickly realized that he was no longer in the holding cell. He was in fact lying in an actual bed in a dimly lit room.

"Where-"

"This is my place." The blonde explained." It's not much but it's better than the cell they had you in. You need to rest and I've never had to sleep on one of those metal things, but it didn't look like the best place to lie down. You'll sleep better and maybe get better faster. By the way, I should tell you that the only way they'd let me bring you here is if i agreed to let the team hang around outside. I just don't want you to freak out f you see them. I made it clear they need to stay out there while you're sick so you don't have to worry. "

"You don't have to-"

"Just take it easy, you'll be okay. I'm here." Kaneki smiled faintly.

"You always have been."

"And I always will be. You need anything?"

"I don't think so. Maybe just a little sleep. It looks like you could use some too."

"I'm good, I had an energy drink not long ago." Hide assured his friend, a smirk crept onto his face.

"I totally ruined coffee for myself." He joked. Kaneki could feel his strength leaving his body, fatigue was setting in. Kaneki drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

When he woke for the second time, he could feel his body trembling.

"Are you okay?" Hide asked.

"C-cold" the ghoul managed to reply in a voice just barely above a whisper, Hide nodded.

"I'll have to go get you another blanket, are you okay for me to leave the room for a second?"

"Y-yeah." Hide hurried from the room and out of view. Kaneki shifted uncomfortably in the bed, the effort causing him to feel dizzy. He had never felt so ill. Even after waking up in the hospital, having been given Rize's organs he hadn't felt this way.

When Hide finally returned, several minutes later, he carried two blankets and a plastic bag. He hurried to his friend.

"Sorry it took so long." Hide spread the cover carefully over Kaneki. He rested a hand on Kaneki's forehead.

"You must feel pretty bad, I'm sorry." The blonde man said, stroking Kaneki's hair.

"I feel so...so weak, I've never-"

"Rest. You should save the strength you do have. Do you think you want to eat?"

"No. I'm not hungry."

"Let me know if you do, I can bring you something. You won't be hurting anyone. Touka stopped by during the shift change and left you something. She said the manager used to give it to you. I didn't really ask what it was."

"Touka was here?" Hide smirked.

"Yeah. She checks in sometimes. She came to see me at the hospital a few times and since I got out she's been stopping by." Kaneki silently vowed to show his gratitude to his friend at the first opportunity.. He allowed his head to turn away from Hide. The room was fading around him.

"Dude, if you need to sleep again it's fine. You've been pretty sick, it'll be-"

"It feels different somehow."

"What do you mean different?" Hide's usual calm tone had been replaced by one filled with deep concern.

"I'm not sure i could describe it. I feel like-" it was if a large black veil had suddenly been dropped on him. Hide's voice seemed to be coming from a distance away now.

"Kaneki!" Hide cried. "Wake up, please?" His friend pleaded.

Too drained to comply with the frantic request, the ghoul sank deeper into the peaceful darkness.

 _I'm sorry, Hide, I can't. I'm glad i got to see you again. You're the one person in my life i could always count on the only one that cared for me so unconditionally even now. I love you._ He knew nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaneki woke once more with a now familiar taste in his mouth, a sudden twinge of fear gripped his heart.

"H-Hide?" He called out, realizing a small amount of strength had returned. He allowed his eyes to open and attempted to push himself up.

"Don't." Hide said pressing his hand to Kaneki's chest,preventing the effort. "It's okay."

"I-I didn't-"

"You slept the whole time, you didn't do anything. You're too weak to actually pull yourself out of bed, what could you have done?" The white haired ghoul took notice of the bandage on his friend's wrist.

"Hide, what did-"

"It's fine, just rest." Hide insisted.

"You wouldn't tell me if I did, would you?" The human sighed.

"Dude, I- look, I freaked out when you wouldn't wake up. Touka said eating helps heal you. You weren't able to so... I made you drink. She said it won't cure you, but in a tight spot, it'll at least give you a little help. The illness has to run its course, but I'll be right here with you.

" how can you be if you keep letting me do this?"

"You're not doing anything, I told you I did it."

"You shouldn't. I don't want you risking your health. I'm not worth it." Hide lowered himself onto the edge of the bed.

"It's not going to be an all the time thing, just when you need the help."

"I'm really weak like you said, what if I would need more to keep me going, we don't know how long it takes to rum its course or what the end result will be."

"Yeah we do, you'll get your strength back and you'll stay here with me. We'll figure out a way-"

"I think I'm dying." Kaneki said, Hide's heart sank.

"Don't say that. You're just very sick, but you'll be fine." Hide assured him.

"I've never felt this way before. It's a struggle to be awake and it's so painful."

"That's why you have me, to help you through all that. I'm sure it really sucks,but I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Don't say that." The ghoul said softly. "There's not a lot you can do, if you say that and I die,it'll be harder for you."

"You're not going to." Hide's heart was breaking. He couldn't stand the thought of losing his best friend. "Being as sick as you are can be tough, but it's just temporary, you'll be better-"

"Why are you trying so hard, aren't you ever tired of it?" Kaneki asked as tears filled his eyes and he turned his head away from his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you trying so hard to keep me alive, I- I'm a monster, I'm not like I was,I tried but- even before all this, you-" Hide leaned forward, kissing Kaneki's head. The ghoul now lay silently, his eyes wide with shock.

"I don't know where that came from, but listen to me." Hide placed a hand on his friend's cheek and carefully forced their eyes to meet.

"You are the furthest thing from a monster. A monster wouldn't have risked his life to make sure I got to the hospital. A monster wouldn't have traded his life for anything. Amon told me that's what you said. 'I'll trade my life for his' does that sound like something a monster would say, I'd be dead right now if not for you. You're a ghoul, so what. That's not who you are. You had no control over what happened to you,you didn't choose this, but you can't give up. You can't." Hide paused, taking in a deep breath.

"I need you here,Kaneki. I told you the night you saved me, it doesn't matter and I meant it. I just wanted you back. If I lost you to something so final- I need you to live because I can't if you don't. I love you so much." Stunned by the deep sincerity that replaced the usual cheerful demeanor, Kaneki could give only one response.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't fair. I love you too. Everything's going to be okay." Hide nodded.

"let's blame this one on the fever. When we get your temperature under control, things will start improving." The blonde man wiped his face on his sleeve.

"They make you do strange things.' The ghoul replied, allowing his friend to wipe away the tears.

" yeah. Do you want to eat, it'll help keep your strength up."

"No. I don't think I can take anything."

"Do you feel like you're going to be sick or does your stomach hurt?"

"Both. Everything hurts."

"Will you sip some water?"

"Just a little bit." Kaneki said. Hide reached out for the bottle of cool water.

Kaneki attempted to push himself up but failed, Hide slipped a hand behind him, cradling his head on his arm.

"It's okay, we'll do it this way. Just relax and let me take care of it." He raised the bottle to Kaneki's lips.

The cool liquid felt good to the ghoul as it entered his body. After only a few small sips, Kaneki raised a shaky hand, pushing it away softly.

"Thank you." He said as Hide leaned him back onto the pillow and pulled his hand away.

"Thank me by getting better." Hide straightened the cover around Kaneki. "Warm enough?"

"Yes."

"Good, there's still another blanket over here if you need it. I can find some more pillows too if-"

"I'm fine. I can't take everything you have. You'll want to sleep at some point."

"But you're sick, you need it more than I do. I'm good with sleeping in the chair for a while, I have a cot I can bring in too. Don't worry about that. I can-"the conversation was cut short by Hide's ringtone. The human sighed heavily.

" It's Amon, I have to take this, are you okay for me to leave the room?" Kaneki gave a weak nod.

"You're sure?"

"I'll be here when you get back. I'll be fine."

"If you need anything I'll be just in the hall." Hide said pressing the answer button and holding the phone to his ear, he made his way out of the room.

"Hello?"

"I'm just checking in, it's not common practice for us to release a ghoul into anyone's custody, Eye patch-"

"Kaneki isn't a common ghoul. All these security measures you have here aren't necessary. He can't get out of bed, what are you expecting him to do?"

"You're not the only one we have to look after, if he somehow slips past you and we lose him-"

"Like I said, he's stuck in bed, he's not going anywhere. He's not like that, you even said he's different." Hide pointed out.

"I've never known a ghoul to be sick, I don't know what he's capable of in this condition. The best thing we can do is think about this situation being similar to a wounded animal, they-"

"He's not an animal. You have nothing to worry about."

"Look kid, I still have a duty to-"

"Yeah, I know."

"You're lucky I let you take him in the first place, I'd like to stop over and talk to him, he-"

"You'll have to wait until he's recovered. It's bad enough we have to worry about the guys outside."

"You raised hell about that too, the reason I was sending men into the house-"

"I won't have him exposed to all that, I told you. I won't have him hurt because your guys provoked him into a fight, he's not well enough to be pushed into anything. You'll have to wait for whatever it is you need to ask. You released him into my care and your words to me were he's my responsibility. I'm doing what's best for him and everything else can wait." Hide said sternly, hanging up the phone. He leaned against the wall.

"Just what we need right now." He thought out loud to himself. After a moment, he returned to Kaneki, dropping down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?" The feeble voice asked.

"Fine, just tired."

"Then you should lie down."

"I will, I just-"

"Come here." Kaneki invited.

"You need the space, you're-"

"Please, Hide?" Hide complied, pulling himself onto the bed. He laid his head on Kaneki's shoulder, the ghoul leaned his head closer so that they were gently touching.

"I'm not going to hurt you, right?"

'"Right. We're just going to lie here for a while." Kaneki confirmed.

"I missed you." Hide admitted, closing his eyes. "It's good to be home." He fell asleep almost instantly. Kaneki followed soon after, allowing his dreams to take him back to days gone by.


	4. Chapter 4

Hide woke to the sound of soft shuffling from the hallway and sat up quickly. He glanced beside him to find Kaneki still asleep. He remained still for a moment.

Deciding to check it out, Hide crept across the room.

"This is such a stupid idea." He whispered to himself, now close enough to peer into the hall. He found it empty. He shook it off and turned back around to find a pair of deep red eyes looking back at him. Hide opened his mouth to scream, when the intruder's hand prevented his attempt.

"It's okay," the female voice whispered, "it's just me." The hand was removed from the human's mouth slowly and he began to calm down.

"Do you really have to sneak up on me like that, Touka?" He hissed, causing the ghoul to chuckle.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She said. "I just wanted to stop by and see if you two needed anything. Is Kaneki feeling better?" Hide sighed and shook his head.

"I think he's getting worse. He really scared me today." Touka frowned.

"What happened?"

"He wouldn't wake up, "he was up before that but he was struggling, he won't eat,I had to give him some of my blood to wake him up. And- you know, I fully expected him to be upset with me when he found out...I just didn't think-"

"What did he do?"

"He said.. Why are you trying so hard to keep me alive. He told me he thinks he's dying. It wasn't even like when you use it as an expression kind of thing. It was a sincere statement."

"From what you described to me, he's had it rough, I mean, it sounds like he's really sick, it could be his fever or something. Yoriko had a bad fever once and she wasn't exactly herself."

"I guess,that's what I thought it could be, but there was just something about the way he said it."

"He's going to be fine." Touka soothed.

"How can you be sure, I mean what if it's something I'm doing or-"

"Hide, Kaneki pretty much showed you he'd do anything in the world for you. He's not going anywhere. What are you afraid you're doing?"

"I don't know, I'm not making him better,I don't know where to start." Hide leaned against the wall, his eyes locked on the white haired ghoul.

"Maybe I should've given him more or pushed him to try to eat."

"You can't force him. You can offer food but if he doesn't want it, he won't take it. I told you, it's not going to cure him and you can't blame yourself. You can only give him so much before you end up sick and right now, Kaneki really needs you to be here. You can't help him if you lose a lot of blood. He obviously loves you very much or he wouldn't have helped you."

"I love him too, but still, how am I supposed to get him through this, Touka?"

"You won't like my answer. The only advice I can give you is to keep doing what you've been doing. Believe it or not, you sitting with him, that does more than you think." Touka explained.

"You're sure there's nothing else?"

"Sorry, that's all I have for you."

'I feel like I'm failing him." Hide confessed. Touka shook her head.

"You're not. Do you know just how few people in this world would go to the lengths you did to find him or to accept their friend after finding out he's a ghoul. You're still protecting him by keeping those guys outside and away from him. I'd say he's lucky to have you. I don't think either of you could fail the other if you gave it your best shot, you'll always have his back and he'll do the same. " Hide smiled sadly.

"You really think so?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do."she confirmed.

" Hey, I meant to tell you, I appreciate you bringing that stuff for him. Sneaking in here knowing what can happen if they see you, I just want you to know that I'm grateful. "

"Bet those CCG guys make you feel real safe." Touka said attempting to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, they're doing a fantastic job, always so alert." Hide chuckled. "No one gets past the team.' Silence passed between them as they both turned their attention to Kaneki.

 _You have to start getting better._ Hide thought to himself.

" H-Hide?" The ill ghoul called out, barely audible to the human. Hide wasted no time in moving to the bed and sitting on the edge. He reached out, stroking Kaneki's hair softly.

"Hey, I'm right here, everything's fine." He soothed. Kaneki's eyes opened slowly, Hide smiled down at him.

"Feeling better?"

"T-Too hot."

"Okay, just lie still, I'll go get some more cool water." Hide stood up and moved to Touka.

"Can you stay here while I get the water?" He whispered.

"Yeah. No problem." She replied moving over to the chair beside the bed, she sat down.

"Touka?" Kaneki said.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you for a while. I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Me too. Thanks for taking care of Hide, he means a lot to me. If I get better-"

"You will. It'll take time, but you will." She encouraged.

"I'm not really sure I can."

"You will, Hide needs you, you'll find a way. Let him be your strength. You have to try to eat something though."

"I can't. I feel like I'll be sick."

"Then take one or two bites at a time, but you need it. Starving isn't going to help you."

"I don't feel hungry at all."

"Whether or not you feel like it, you still need to. You have to...for Hide if not yourself. Think about trying to take something." Kaneki nodded. It hadn't taken long for Hide to return with the required item. He placed the bowl on the bedside table, soaked a cloth, squeezing the extra liquid from it before putting it on Kaneki's head. The ghoul closed his eyes, relaxing once more.

"Sleep will help, it's good that he isn't being kept awake by whatever it is." Touka said noticing the concern in Hide's eyes.

"But should he have a hard time staying awake?"

"Don't you ever feel really tired when you don't feel good, at the hospital, you-"

"That was different. I had a lot of medicine going through my system. I haven't given him anything at all."

"being only part ghoul, maybe he caught something and-" Kaneki moaned softly turning his head from his friends.

"Kaneki, what's wrong?" The ill ghoul didn't speak, instead, he simply shifted uncomfortably.

" Go wait in the hall for a few minutes. " Touka instructed.

"But-"

"You don't want to see this." Hide obeyed, hurrying from the room just as the sound of Kaneki being sick reached his ears.

"Just can't get a break can you?" The human whispered into the empty hall.

"Damn it." Touka hissed.

"what's wrong?" Hide called.

"Just stay there." Hide felt his heart sink.

"Touka, you have to tell me, is he okay?"

"I need you to trust me, I'll let you know when you can come back in."

"Why-"

"Go find another blanket and if you have an extra night shirt bring that too." Hide searched the rooms, managing to pull together two small blankets and a thin sheet. He raced back to the room.

"Touka?" The female ghoul met him at the door. "This was all I could get. There's clothes in the dresser by and wall. What happened?"

"Hide, He's really sick." She stated, unable to look at him.

"Yeah, he's been that way for-"

"No. He's- He's really not doing well."

"What happened?" Hide asked sternly, unsure if he could handle the answer.

"I'll let you see him, but I want you to prepare yourself. Kaneki's in a lot oof pain right now and he's-" Hide didn't wait for Touka to finish, he placed the items on the chair and turned to Kaneki.

The ghoul's breathing came in gasps, his skin, already pale from his illness seemed more so and his body trembled with pain.

"Kaneki," Hide said touching his friend's cheek softly.

"I-m s-sorry." Hide did his best to fight the tears.

"it's okay, just take it easy. What happened ?"

"He got sick." Touka explained. "He vomited, a lot of blood came out. I don't know what's going on."

"I gave him so!me earlier, maybe-"

"It was his." Hide brushed back a few strands of white hair from the ghoul's face, now catching sight of the crimson on Kaneki's shirt. Hide forced a smile.

"Don't worry, it's okay." He said. "I'm going to help you get some fresh clothes and then we'll figure it out." He moved to the dresser and pulled out a black shirt.

"This one should be good. It's light and kind of big." He carried it back to the bed.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I- d-don't think-"

"I'll be careful." Hide promised, pulling himself onto the bed and slipping a hand behind Kaneki.

"H-Hide, it hurts."

"I know, I'm sorry." Hide raised his friend up, positioning himself behind him. Kaneki cried out in pain.

"Sorry. Do you want to rest a second?"

"Yes." The blonde human settled himself against the headboard and pulled Kaneki back gently so that his head was now resting on his chest.

"I'm going to give you some time, then I need you to drink some more."

"N-no. I can't-"

"Yeah you can." Hide insisted. After placing the new shirt on Kaneki, Hide allowed him to continue to rest against him, not wanting to add to his discomfort. The ghoul allowed his head to turn to one side.

"I'm sorry I've been such a burden to you, I want you to call Amon and tell him to take me back to-"

"Not gonna happen. You're not a burden, you're just sick. I'm going to take care of you as long as it takes. Then, when you're better, and you will get there, it's gonna be awesome."

"You don't know if-"

"I do, because we've been through a lot together and...we got this. I'm not going to let you down."

"Hide?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to keep me here, I can't do it on my own."

"You're not. I've got you, and I'm not letting go."


	5. Chapter 5

Hide woke when Kaneki began to stir weakly. The human remained still,not wanting to wake him. A low, painful moan escaped the ghoul.

"Shh, it's okay." Hide soothed quietly. Kaneki opened his eyes, realizing that Hide was still behind him.

"Y-you weren't there all night were you?" He asked.

"Of course I was. You were in a lot of pain, I'm not gonna move you around if I don't have to. You were comfortable so I stayed."

"You'll hurt your back." Kaneki gasped sharply, his hand moving to his belly.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know. I-"

"Sounds really painful. I'm so sorry, Kaneki. You trust me, right?"

"Yes,why are asking me that?"

"Because I'd like to try to help you with the pain,but I need you to be relaxed if you don't like it, I'll stop. I want you to guide my hands to wear it hurts." Hide instructed, reaching out his arms. Kaneki took hold of his friend's hands, guiding them to the center of his abdomen.

"Here." Hide kissed the top of his head.

"Good. Now I just want you to lie back and relax." Kaneki felt Hide remove his hands, placing them underneath the blanket and soon, Hide began to lift his shirt.

" Hide, wh-"

"Just trust me, I'll never do anything to hurt you."

"I know." Hide's hands found their way to Kaneki's stomach, to the exact place he had indicated.

"If it hurts too much, I'll stop, but I'm really hoping it works. I'm going to use gentle pressure." Hide placed his hand flat on Kaneki's belly, carefully pressing inward with his finger tips. Kaneki moaned painfully.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"I trust you, if you think it might help, I'll give it a minute." The weakened ghoul said.

"I'll go slower." Hide promised, continuing the massage. It wasn't long before Kaneki had completely relaxed against Hide and the pain lessened.

"Better?" Hide asked.

"Much better, I feel a lot more relaxed. I'm starting to feel like I could sleep again." Hide smiled.

"Good, we've found something that can help you, it's a start. Will you eat something?"

"No, not right now. While we're talking about feeling better, you did it again."

"You're right , and I'll do it as many times as it takes. I won't argue with you. Just accept that I love you that much and see it for what it is."

"You're going to hurt yourself if you're not careful." Kaneki warned.

"It's not like I gave you a huge amount. I'm fine. It was an emergency. Like I said just get your strength back. You don't have to worry about anything else. Do you remember asking me to keep you here, I did what I had to do to keep that promise. I know it didn't help much. But it got you back on track. I won't let you-"

"Sometimes as much as you love someone, all you can do is-"

"Don't talk like that, it scares me." Hide admitted. "You already proved you'd die for me, Kaneki, but I really need you to live for me. Whatever you need to make it happen, you can take from me."

"You know I won't."

"You have to do something. I can only do so much myself,I understand not feeling good, but I need you try."

"I don't want to get sick again, I thought it was going to-"

"I told you, I'm not gonna let it happen. You seemed to feel less nausea after you drank. Maybe you need to start slowly. Drink for a little while and work up to it."

"I'm not going to put you in danger."

"You're not. Just think, when you're better, we'll be able to hang out and-"

"As long as the CCG gives you permission to be there."

"Actually, you're not going back."

"What do you mean, they're not just going to let me go."

"Amon released you to me, those investigators out there are only temporary. To make sure you don't cause trouble which I know you won't. I brought you here to stay with me. Only thing is, he'll be close by for a while."

"Hide, y-"

"Shh, just rest."

"How did you manage that?"

"He wasn't going to let me take you at all. It took a lot of convincing, I met with him quite a few times after he called me. Told him you're a good person, that you weren't just going to go attack someone. You don't deserve to be locked away. We talked about you saving those guys and some of them even stood up for us, if you can believe it. One day he asked me what exactly I wanted from our meetings, so I told him. I wanted you out of the cell and back where you belong, with me. Amon's pretty tough though. In the end, I had to agree to let the team hang around for a while and to let him do check ins. I told him I'd take full responsibility for you."

"Hide, you shouldn't have done that." Kaneki scolded, though touched by his friend's actions, he worried about the possible consequences for his friend.

"I wasn't going to just abandon you, you really deserve better than that." Hide allowed his hands to rest on Kaneki's belly. Almost immediately, kaneki began to show signs of discomfort. Hide began the gentle pressure once more.

"You don't have to keep doing this." Kaneki said.

"I want to." Hide nuzzled Kaneki's cheek lovingly.*this is really nice, not that you're sick, but holding you like this. I think I like being your pillow. "Kaneki smiled.

"Hey, I just had an idea." Hide announced.

"What's that?"

"What if I gave you a tummy rub, then had you drink a little and just a small piece of those things Touka brought you?"

"I don't think I can."

"You won't know unless we try. It could be helpful." Before Kaneki could reply, soft footsteps could be heard from the hall.

"What-" Hide began.

"It's Touka." Kaneki said faintly. The female ghoul soon appeared. She stood in front of the bed but remained silent.

"What's wrong?" Hide asked.

"I was talking to some ghouls I know, I have a couple ideas about what's going on. Neither one is easy to recover from, I don't know for sure if either one's right, but I really hope I'm wrong about both."


	6. Chapter 6

"What did they say?" Hide asked quickly. Touka remained silent, as if choosing her words carefully.

"Ghouls aren't really supposed to get sick. There are rare occasions, but our bodies are different. Kaneki isn't all ghoul. Sometimes it leads to them contracting an illness that is normal for humans. When that happens, the condition is harder to overcome. The ghoul side doesn't work with the rest of the body like it should because it's not really something we go through."

"Kind of like it doesn't know what to do?*

" something like that. Then there's...after seeing him throw up all that blood, I think that somehow, the ghoul part of him is actually turning on his human side. We don't understand how it happens exactly some think it's triggered by illness but others say it could be because it's kind of like organ rejection,only it's the organ doing the rejecting. it just happens slower. If that's what's happening to him, there's not a lot we can do." Hide felt his heart sink.

"Then it has to be wrong."

"I could be. I hope I am, but from the symptoms he's shown-"

"You said there's not a lot, but that means there's something right, I mean you didn't say there wasn't anything."

"Hide, please don't be upset. I never liked to see you hurt." Kaneki said, placing one of his hands on top of Hide's.

"How can you be so calm, she-"

"I know. But Hide, even if that's what this is, You've loved me so unconditionally and completely for so long-'

" I've always loved you. Since we were kids." Hide sobbed.

"I know, and I think some part of me knew it then, but I was so afraid to lose you that I just didn't acknowledge that feeling. You've always been precious to me. I know you're always here when I need you, no matter what. You put yourself through a lot to find me and then-" Kaneki began to cough harshly, specks of crimson appeared on the sheet that had been placed over him for more warmth.

Hide rested his head on Kaneki's shoulder. It would take the ghoul several minutes to continue.

"Y-you brought me here with no intention of sending me back, You could've just left me there, went on with your life but here we are. That's why...I can't just leave you. I won't." Kaneki vowed.

"Good. I'm going to keep you here, just like I promised. I'll always keep you close to me,that way you can hold onto me too."

"I'll do what I can to help." Touka added. "I'm not sure what that is yet, but we'll figure it out. In the mean time, it's so important that we keep you strong. That leaves you with two choices, eat something or drink."

"I can't eat, I can't keep taking from Hide either." Kaneki said.

"I told you, you can take whatever you need from me." The human insisted.

"You know I won't. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You don't have to, I'll-"

"No." Kaneki said sternly.

"Then what's your idea?"

"I don't know, but that's not happening. Maybe after I sleep a little, I can think." Hide nodded.

"Sleep if you need to. Are you comfortable like this?"

"I think you should worry about your own comfort for a while. You've been having to sit against the headboard for who knows how long, I'm sure you-"

"I'm fine."

"I don't want you to-"

"Dude, sleep. I'm fine."

"You won't be if you stay there, eventually it'll hurt, if it doesn't already." Kaneki said, shifting slightly.

"Tell you what, if I'm uncomfortable and it starts to hurt, I'll move."

"No you wouldn't." Kaneki countered. "we both know it."

"I- you're right. I wouldn't."

"I know. I know you better than that."

"You wouldn't either if I was the one that didn't feel good."

"I never said I would." Touka shook her head.

"You know what the two of you sound like, an old married couple arguing." She teased.

"We're not that bad." Kaneki said, gasping at the sharp pain coursing through his body.

"Take it easy."

"I feel sick." Kaneki announced. Hide helped him shift onto his side but made no motion to leave his position as Touka rushed over to hold the wastebasket.

"Y-you should-" the white haired ghoul said before beginning to gag.

"I'm not going anywhere, just do what you have to do." Hide said, rubbing Kaneki's back as he vomited. occasionally, a soft whimper would escape the ailing ghoul. The sounds were devastating to Hide who wanted nothing more than to take the illness away from his friend.

When at last it was over, Hide carefully wiped Kaneki's face with a cool cloth, helping him to lean back while Touka replaced the bag containing the mess.

"It's okay," the blonde human whispered. Kaneki didn't have the strength to respond. He closed his eyes and began to drift in and out of consciousness.. He felt himself being shifted and heard the sound of muffled voices, unable to make out any words.

A warm liquid filled his mouth. The sweet, metallic taste was both soothing and heartbreaking. He knew where it had come from. When he had swallowed the last of it, he was lowered back against his pillow.

"Are you okay, you might want to lie down." Touka said, her voice though slightly distorted was now more clear.

"I'm good, just a little tired." Hide replied, the fatigue audible in his voice.

 _Hide,I told you to stop, my life isn't worth giving up yours. Why won't you listen?_

"You need to take a break. I'll go get you some juice,you'll feel better." Touka set off to find the required item.

"Listen, Kaneki, I know you're not happy about this, but I love you and if this is what you need,I'll never say no to 'll get through this together."

Hide laid down next to him,their foreheads lightly touching.

"I know you think you're cause trouble, but the truth is, I'd take any trouble in the world for you. Thing is...it's not a chore, I do it because you're precious to me too." Hide brushed back a few strands of white hair from his friend's face, kissing him softly.

"Maybe now we can finally get some idea about how to help you. In the meantime, try not to be too upset with me." Hide pleaded. Kaneki however was not ready to make such a promise.


	7. Chapter 7

"I already told you, not until he's feeling better and only when he's ready." Hide said sternly into the receiver.

"You're in no position to argue with me, the release you signed states-"

"I know what it says. He's- He's not well enough."

"It's been over a week, if you can't-"

"Don't you think I know that?" Hide hissed."don't you ever stop to think about how he's feeling. You want answers for whatever, it has to wait. I appreciate you working with me on this, but I'm not putting him in a position like that. Be patient. " Hide ended the call, tossing the phone onto the chair.

"If he wouldn't come barging in here, I'd turn the phone off." He said lowering himself onto the bed.

"Just let him in, he'll stop calling." Kaneki said in slight irritation.

"Are you still angry?" Hide asked reaching out to his friend only to have him turn away.

"You should've stopped."

"If I did you wouldn't be here right now. Then where would I be?"

"Wherever you wanted to be." Hide moved closer, slipping his hand behind Kaneki's shoulders, lifting him up gently. Cradling him in his arms.

"What can I do to make you feel better about this?"

"Stop doing it."

"You know I can't do that. It makes you feel better and even if I-"

"When it starts affecting you like that-"

"Listen to me, I was running on energy drinks and I was crashing to start with. It wasn't anything you did."

"It didn't help either."

"Kaneki, would you have done?"

"It doesn't matter, shouldn't you consider my feelings when you-"

"I did. I considered the fact you were feeling sick and feeling-"

"You know that's not what I mean. " Kaneki grumbled. Hide leaned down, nuzzling the ghoul lovingly.

"I think you're just a little frustrated cause you're not feeling good." Kaneki turned away.

"Stop it." He said weakly.

"Come on, we could both use a little cheering up."

"Hide, stop. I'm not-"

"Please, there's really no point in you being angry with me for wanting you better."

"That's not it. It's just that you could've really hurt yourself and I-"

"You have to let it go. Just know that I do it because I love you, just like I said before. "Hide said continuing the affection.

" seriously I'm-" Kaneki began but soon he allowed himself to smile.

"I saw that." Hide chuckled softly. "You're so beautiful."

"I'm not. I'm all messed up, I'm sick and m-my eye-" He allowed his voice to trail off.

"You're still beautiful to me." Hide insisted.

"I'm a mess, I'm weak and can't even-"

"Well then you're the most beautiful, amazing mess I've ever seen." Kaneki laughed feebly.

"Hide?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm kind of cold,could you-" Hide wrapped the cover around Kaneki had held him close, resting his friend's head on his chest. Kaneki relaxed against Hide with a contented sigh. The steady beating of the blonde human's heart was soothing to him.

"Better?"

"Much better. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being angry at you."

"You were worried. I just need you to trust me."

"I do." When the ghoul had fallen asleep, Hide pressed a hand to his head.

"If only we could get this fever down. I think it would help a lot." He thought out loud. Touka knocked softly on the door, yawning as she entered.

"Morning, Touka." Hide greeted quietly.

"Hey. How's he doing?" She asked.

"So far there's not really any changes, he's still not happy with me. But on a better note, he hasn't thrown up. He's still in pain but I guess it's to be expected." Touka smiled faintly.

"You've been holding him a 't you ever put him down?' She teased.

" eventually I'll have to, when he's stronger, he won't want me to do all this. I think he needs it. After everything he's been through, I mean he hasn't really had anyone to comfort him when life was too tough. I think sometimes, now that I'm looking back, maybe it would've done him some good to feel this. Maybe that's why he's letting me now. It's good for me too, do you know how long I've wanted to do this, to show him that he means the world to me?"

"Must've been tough, being just the best friend when you wanted to be so much more to him."

"It kind of was. But I still got to be with him so it wasn't too bad. He-" Hide felt Kaneki lightly grasp grasp his shirt, soft, painful moans escaped him as he began to stir.

"Shh, it's okay." He soothed resting a warm hand on Kaneki's stomach, rubbing it in a gentle circular motion. The action caused him to once again relax against Hide,still clinging to his shirt.

"So did you find any other information?"

"No. I'm not sure what to tell you. Maybe it's a good sign that he hasn't gotten sick again, maybe he's finally getting rid of the illness that caused it."

"I hope so. I hate to see him go through this."

"I know. But you're doing everything you can. You should probably try to get him to take something. If he's not throwing up-"

"His stomach still hurts, he's not going to want to." Hide pointed out. "If it really is his ghoul side, I mean its part of him, how do we stop it?"

"I can't say. There aren't many like him. I can't go up to the once that are around and ask if they'd had this happen. I wish it was that easy. We might just have to deal with the fact that he may not have much time."

"I'm not giving up on him. As long as there's a chance, I'm gonna find it. He'll get through it, I'm not going to let him down.". Kaneki tightened his grip on Hide.

*what's wrong?" The blonde asked. Kaneki offered no reply.

"Hey, I've got you." Kaneki tried turning his head from Hide to cough but couldn't manage, instead was surprised when Hide held his head still,allowing the crimson to land on his orange shirt.

"Hide- I didn't mean t-"

"It happens, I'm not worried about it. I can get another one, rest for a second."

"That's all I've been doing. I'm tired of being so tired."

"I know." Hide said calmly. "I want you to try something for me. Just hear me out, I want you to take some more-"

"No."

"Just listen. I put some in the fridge, I want you to drink it, it helps with your pain and-"

"I don't-"

"I'll put in half of one of those cubes Yoshimura used to give you. Remember, they dissolve and it could work with the blood Hide gives you." Touka added.

"N-" Kaneki gasped sharply, tears forming in his eyes. "H-Hide."

"I know. Just hold on."

"Please, Hide, make it stop. I c-can't-"

"I promise, I will." Hide nodded to Touka and she hurried to the kitchen. Hide massaged Kaneki's slender abdomen.

"We'll get you feeling better soon." Hide vowed. He continued the massage while Kaneki drifted into sleep.

Kaneki didn't know how he slept, but it was Hide's soft hand caressing his pale cheek that pulled him back into awareness.

"Kaneki, I need you to take this." Hide brought the clear glass bottle to his friend's lips, tilting the ghoul's head back. Kaneki drank willingly, guilt weighing heavily on him for welcoming the substance. The pain was beginning to subside, he visibly relaxed in Hide's arms.

Kaneki attempted to push himself away from Hide, ashamed of his willingness to drink.

"Put me down." He sobbed.

"I could do that, but I don't want you getting the idea that because you wanted the pain to stop and you did the only thing you could to make that happen, you did something wrong and you'll be abandoned. Listen to me, there's nothing you could ever do or tell me that could make me stop loving you. Not one thing do you understand?" He held his friend tighter.

Kaneki nodded against him.

"Y- you've always been too good to me. I don't-"

"You deserve it. You should've had so much more. Are you sure you want me to let go?" Without a word, Kaneki took hold gripped the fabric again.

"Didn't think so." Hide said, kissing the top of his head.

"That would've been really cute if it you two hadn't been super mushy today." Touka scoffed.

"Don't be jealous,Touka." Hide teased.

"Of you two, you wish." Hide wiped away Kaneki's tears lovingly.

"Try to sleep now, and remember, I love you very much." The white haired ghoul smiled faintly.

"Love you too, Hide, thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

"So if we're going by the reaction he has to your blood, I'm wondering if maybe you're suppressing the ghoul side. If that's happening, it could give him a chance to heal, the only problem with that is you'd have to keep giving it to him until his human half recovers." Touka said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but He's not gonna let that happen." Hide glanced over to Kaneki who slept peacefully beside him. "Do you think if we just give it to him-"

"He'll know." Touka said. "I know it sounds weird but you would have a different taste to him,he'd know from the first drop."

"Then I guess he'll have to learn to deal with it. I can't let him go through all this." Hide said. "He can be angry all he wants, but if it's good for him, that's what we'll do.I'll just have to have a talk with him when he wakes up."

"But you talking to him doesn't seem to work, he'll still-"Touka pointed out

"Maybe if we keep putting half of that cube stuff in it he wouldn't feel so bad I mean, it seems to go a little further that way. "

"Yeah, I guess it's worth a shot."

"I'm kind of worried though, he's been asleep for a while, since last night I think. I dozed off for a few minutes but I haven't-"

"Hide, he's fine. He hasn't slept really well for a while, the sickness kept waking him up. If he's finally able to rest better, then you should let him. He's still breathing, he's fine." Hide frowned.

"I just came so close to losing him too many times, I guess I'm scared.I've had some stuff happen to me but...to think that I could lose the most important person in the world to me-"Hide shook his head.

"That's understandable." Touka sat down on the chair next to the bed. "He's okay."

"Yeah." Hide stroked Kaneki's white hair lovingly.

"Maybe you should take a break, you haven't left him other than to get a few things for him."

"No, I can't do that. If he wakes up and I'm not here..."

"You'll be here, and he'll know. You have to look after yourself too."

"Yeah, but-"

"She's right, part of taking care of me is taking care of yourself first." Kaneki confirmed, not bothering to open his eyes.

"I was worried, I wasn't sure if you'd be up today." Hide said.

"Sorry, I'm just so tired."

"Don't be, sleeping is good for you. How are you feeling?"

"Not sure. A little better maybe." The ailing ghoul replied wearily.

"Good. Hey, there's something I need to talk to you about." Hide placed his hand on Kaneki's shoulder.

"If this is about the blood again-"

"Hear me out, Touka was running an idea past me today, if you take half a cube like we did last night, it'll last longer, you'll rest easier and I won't have to give you as often. It'll be just like when you donate-"

"Fine."

"You have to give this a chance, this-wait, what?" Hide stared at Kaneki in shock.

"Fine, I'll try it."

"Really?" Hide asked.

"Really. You'll love me and stay with me no matter what, that's what you said. There isn't one thing I could ever do that would make you stop loving me.. I need to know I can trust you to know when to give yourself a break from it. Promise me I can trust you with something that's more precious to me than my own life,and I'll do this."

Hide took Kaneki's hand.

"I promise." He said "will you take some now?"

"Later, I think I'm going to sleep a little more."

"Rest then,we'll try when you wake up."

"That was..weird. After all that he agrees to it." Touka shook her head.

"It's not really, he had to understand, he's been through so much, he needed a little reassurance, that's all. This is good, we've taken one more step in the right direction, I can feel it."

"Then let's keep going forward and hope he doesn't decide to slide back."


	9. Chapter 9

Hide rearranged the pillows behind Kaneki, he carefully leaned him back.

"Is that okay, maybe I can get Touka to run to the store later to get more." Hide offered, fixing the blanket around his friend.

"You don't have to do that, I'm okay." No sooner had he said these words,Kaneki moaned in pain.

"What's wrong?" Hide brushed away a strand of white hair from the ghoul's face.

"Everything still hurts, this illness is never ending."

"It just seems that way." Hide chuckled. "Remember when we were kids and I had that bad cold,you brought me my homework and ended up catching it,we passed it back and forth for how long, we just couldn't stay away."

"It had to have at least been a month." Kaneki smiled faintly at the memory.

"I'm surprised it went away at all, the way things were going."

"Yeah. That had to have been some kind of record. Are you ready to drink?" Kaneki sighed.

"I could take a little." The ghoul said reluctantly. Hide reached over to the bottle on the nightstand, he moved close to Kaneki helping him to drink the warm liquid. Kaneki slowly began to relax.

"I'm proud of you." Hide praised. "I know it was hard for you."

"It still is." Kaneki admitted, pushing away the container.

"You didn't finish it this time. Are you okay?" The blonde pressed a hand to Kaneki's head.

"I'm just not- I'm more tired than hungry. I took enough to ease the pain. You can put the rest of it in the fridge for later."

"I won't force you, but you'd tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Of course I would. It's not like I could really keep anything from you anyway."

"I guess your right. I'm just worried. You drank it all last time. It's not just for you not feeling good, it has half of that cube in it so you have whatever you need to-"

"I'm okay." Hide nodded.

"Okay." He said. "But remember your promise to me."

"I know, you don't have to worry." Hide kissed his head.

"I'm trying not to be." Hide placed the bottle back on the stand and lowered himself onto the chair.

The two sat in silence, Kaneki settled back on his pillows. The blonde picked up a newspaper that Touka had dropped off earlier in the day.

"You don't have to sit here, you can go watch tv or something."

"I'm good here. Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"How is telling you you don't have to sit here, in a room you've been stuck in for over a week trying to get rid of you?"

"Don't know,maybe you're tired of seeing my face. I mean it has been-"

"You know better than that." Hide grinned.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"I know I'm tired of being in one room, maybe you-" Hide put the paper down.

"You're tired of being stuck in bed. Tell you what Kaneki, you get a little stronger and I'll take you into the living room. We'll sit on the couch and watch TV like we used to. For now, I got you something...well, Touka went to get it, but you get the idea." Hide reached under his chair and pulled out a gift bag. Purple paper was just visible from the opening as the human slid onto the bed sitting cross legged facing his friend.

"I was going to wait but I thought you might need some cheering up now." He held out the bag.

"You didn't have to do this. You're already giving me a lot."

"Yeah well, what's one more gift then. Can you open it?"

"I think so." Kaneki took the object, he reached in feeling a thin object pulling out an envelope.

"Read that first." Hide instructed excitedly. Kaneki felt his own mood improving as a result of his friend's expression. The half ghoul turned the envelope over and lifted the card from it. The design was of a bright red rose with the words 'While you recover' printed in elegant letters. He opened it to find yet another gift. Instead of the uplifting message for the card company, he found a touching note in Hide's own handwriting.

 _Kaneki,_

 _You amaze me. You're brilliant, caring and the most precious person in this world to me and I wouldn't trade you for anything. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. You were my first friend and my only love. When I need you, I know you'll be right there for me. You've shown me that time and time again. You always put others before yourself. It's your turn to be first now. I want you to know that it's okay to let yourself be taken care of and..I'd like to be the one to do that...always. I also wanted to say...for everything you've done for me and everything you continue to do...thank you. So while you don't feel good, just relax and take it easy. I'll take care of everything all you need to do is get better and be the beautiful person you are._

 _I love you more than you know,_

 _Hide_

 _Ps: Dude, sorry I made you cry._

Having read the final line, Kaneki realized that tears were in fact beginning to fall. Hide shifted himself to wipe away the tears.

"Hide-" Kaneki began feebly, he couldn't seem to find the right words to describe what he felt. The blonde rested his forehead against the ghoul's.

"Can I ask you something?"

"O-okay."

"Can I keep you...forever?" Kaneki smiled.

"Forever and always." The ailing ghoul replied, receiving a soft kiss on his head.

"There's something else in there for you." Hide reminded, pulling away slightly. Kaneki turned back to the bag pulling out a larger, heavier object.

His smile widened as he turned it over in his hand.

"Hide, this is the new book i-"

"Open it and look inside." Kaneki did as he was told to find a personal message from the author.

"Touka told me about it and I asked her to stop and get it. It was her idea to stay and get it signed. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's great. Thank you."

"I'm just glad to see you happy. It's been rough, you deserve a little break." Hide leaned closer until he was a mere inch from Kaneki's face.

"Don't" the ghoul warned. "I'm sick and I don't-" Hide pressed his lips softly to his friend's.

"I'm not afraid." He replied kissing him once more.

"If you get whatever made-"

"Don't worry about it." Hide insisted. "Do you want the rest of your drink?" Kaneki gave a slight nod.

It didn't take long for him to empty the bottle.

"You're just frustrated, aren't you?"

"It's not a great feeling to be stuck in bed and having to depend on everyone else to do things for you that you can normally do yourself."

"I've been there, believe me I know. Tell me what to do to help you."

"Nothing more than what you're doing now. "

" You're on getting there i think. We'll do what we have to. Like Touka said it takes a little longer than being completely human. You'll be up soon." Hide promised. He had every intention on keeping if.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N sorry everyone. I was going to update sooner but then I was forced (by the weather )to leave my place and I haven't been able to pull it together. Still not 100% but I'm gonna do my best to get these out.

Hide woke the following morning to find Kaneki asleep with his head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around the ghoul, careful not to wake him, using his free hand to check his temperature.

"A little better today." He whispered to himself. A wave of relief came over him. "It's only going to get better from here." The soft footsteps, now a familiar and welcome sound reached Hide's ears. When the dark haired ghoul apeared, Hide wasted no time in inviting her inside.

"Hey." Touka greeted. "How's it going?"

"Great. His fever's finally starting to come down. Thank you, that idea you had really seems to be helping him. I owe you."

"Just look after him and we're good. Did you give it to him?"

"Yeah. It was good to see him smile. Thanks again for doing that."

"I'm usually down there anyway, it's no big deal."she said casually. "Did you figure out what you're going to do about that guy that keeps calling?"

"I don't know, eventually I guess I'll have to let him talk to Kaneki, I'm not happy about it though. He's going to want to bring in something to protect himself with, probably more so now after he had that fight with him. He'll want to bring at least two other investigators in too." Hide turned his attention to the sleeping ghoul.

"It's your house. The CCG has rules too don't they, they can't just come into your house and do whatever they want. If you don't feel comfortable you have the right to say no."

"Yeah but it might make things harder for Kaneki if I protest too much. I already heard about giving him hell when he sent the team here. The furthest i could push them was out the door. For a couple days they were coming in and out. I can't afford to trust them with him." Touka nodded.

"I get it. Do you want me to be here when they come, it won't be just the two of you."

"I can't ask you for that. You're already risking your life to check in."

"Sometimes that's what has to happen. If you feel like you need someone else here, i will be."

"Thanks. That means a lot to me. It's good to know someone else is looking out for him too. If something ever happened to me, I feel better knowing he wouldn't be alone."

"Nothing's going to happen to you, I'll look after both of you. That's what friends do. You tried to protect us, it's the least I can do."

"If for some reason it did, I don't know if he could- I just need to know he'll be okay. After that night...I worry more about him than myself, you know?"

"Yeah. That's what it means to really love someone, I guess. To want to give them everything and make sure they're safe even if you're not." Touka scoffed. "Sounds cheesy doesn't it?"

"Maybe, but it's accurate. You seem to have a pretty good understanding..which probably means-" Touka's face began to turn an embarrassed red which caused Hide to grin.

"You know what it feels like. Can I ask?" The female ghoul turned her head and crossed her arms.

"N-No."

"Come on, We're all friends here, you can say it...Do they know you feel that way?" Touka sighed.

"No. They don't know and I'm not going to say anything so just drop it."

"Okay, if you don't want to talk about it that's fine. I just thought maybe you should give yourself the chance and see where it takes you. I was afraid to tell Kaneki at first. Almost losing him and all that time of not seeing him...I felt like he had to know."

"Not everyone has that option. Just because you love someone doesn't mean you'll get together." Touka said.

"You're right. But you definitely won't if you don't try. There's no guarantee when it comes to things like this, Kaneki can decide at any time he hates me and walk out of my life forever, but we've given ourselves a chance to be really happy...you deserve that too " Touka sighed.

"It's not that easy,Hide. But thanks for saying that." Kaneki stirred sleepily before opening his eyes. The white haired ghoul remained silent, shifting his head to look at Hide who smiled warmly.

"Hey, how's it going?"he asked.

"Better."

"Good. I'll bring you your drink in a second, okay?" Kaneki nodded.

"Do you still have some in the fridge, I can get it." Touka offered.

"If you feel like it I'd appreciate it." The female ghoul exited.

"Hide?"Kaneki called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think at some point today you could fix the pillows so I could sit up for a little while.?"

"Feeling that much better?"

"Getting there. I'm just kind of tired of lying here."

"I'll do anything you want. If you think you really want to, then we'll make it happen. How about when Touka gets back?"

"Yeah. Sounds good."

"It shouldn't take long. Touka is usually quick when it comes to things like this. Do you-" Hide was interrupted by his cellphone ringing and shook his head.

The blonde picked it up and groaned.

"Just let him in." Kaneki said.

"Amon," Hide said into the receiver. "I'm sure we talked about-"

"I'm calling to let you know I'm on my way over. I'd like to talk to Eye patch."

"When he's-"

"I've decided not to files for an official order to enter your home, it's in the best interest of both of you. I'm doing my best to work with you on this. If we can gain a better understanding-"

"Fine. But you're coming to my house and you'll play by my rules." Hide said sternly. "Listen carefully cause this is how it's going to work."


	11. Chapter 11

Hide made is way to the front door to meet the investigator outside, ignoring the CCG team as he stood with his arms crossed. He watched as the car pulled up in front of the house and the tall dark haired man stepped out followd by two others each man carrying a briefcase.

Amon walked calmly over to Hide.

"I know I'm one of the last people you want to see right now-"

"They're not coming with you and that briefcase is mine as long as its on my property. I told you not to bring it in when you called."

"You're in no-"

"I have every right to refuse to let you in here. You wanna talk, i want your case. You go in without your friends. If Kaneki says he's had enough, you leave or you'll be removed. I'm not going to let you or anyone else threaten him in my house, this is his home too and he has a right to rest and feel safe here just as you do in yours."

" This case is-"

"I know, your protection. You don't need it. If Kaneki wanted to kill you, he would've but that's not who he is and I'm not taking chances. You don't run things here."

"Don't give us any crap, kid. We have a right to carry these weapons. You work f-"

"Absolutely right. Just not onto private property without permission that I'm not giving. This is your only option. Hand it over and tell your friends to wait in the car." Amon stood still, narrowing his eyes at younger man stood his ground firmly. At last Amon slowly handed over his quinque.

"Are you this demanding with Eye Patch?"

"You mean Kaneki, show him some respect. He's a good guy. He's had it a little rough but you can't assume he's some kind of-"

"Ghouls are killers, we have to assume that all of them are the monsters we-"

"Never, ever refer to Kaneki as a monster. I'm having enough trouble with him believing that himself. He's not even close. I'm not gonna let you or anyone else convince him he's something he's not." Amon motioned for the agents to return to the car.

"You have the quinque, my team is in the car and I'm alone, anything else?"

"Do you have anything else on you?" Amon shook his head.

"We should've hired you in security. No there's nothing else." Hide hesitated before turning and leading the investigator through the house. Hide stopped at the bedroom door.

"When we go in there you need to understand he's still sick. He's willing to talk to you but don't count on a long conversation. I'll end it if he's getting too tired. You shouldn't plan to stay long anyway." Hide opened the door softly to reveal a dimly lit room where Kaneki lay propped up against his pillows with his eyes closed. Hide walked to the bed, taking Kaneki's hand and kissing the ghoul's forehead.

"Hey, Kaneki, he's here." The human waited but received no reply from his friend.

Amon took note of the ghoul's pale appearance. Kaneki seemed to be thinner now than at their last meeting. The inspector found himself feeling a certain amount of pity for the ailing figure.

"Kaneki, open your beautiful eyes." Hide nuzzled his cheek affectionately. FKaneki'sKaneki's dark eyes opened and he found himself looking into Hide's.

"Hey." He greeted with a smile.

"Hey." Kaneki said weakly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Same as earlier, i guess."

"Good. Amon's here. Are you sure you feel well enough for this, I can tell him to go right now if you-"

"I'll be okay." Hide lowered himself onto the edge of the bed.

"Have a seat." Hide offered, gesturing to the chair he had placed across from the bed. Amon did as he was instructed.

"Inspector Amon," Kaneki began. "Before we start, I want to thank you for that night you saved Hide. If you hadn't told them to take him..."

"Hey, I'm right here, it's okay." Hide soothed noticing the sorrowful look in his friend's eyes. He moved closer, pulling Kaneki into his arms and allowing him to rest his head on his shoulder. Amon observed the pair in front of him.

"I do appreciate that you let Hide bring me here. I'm sorry for the way things turned out...I didn't want to hurt you and I still don't. You didn't give me a choice. You can ask me anything and if I have the answer I'll give it to you. I understand that you don't trust me, but we're not all the same."

"What do you mean?" Amon asked.

"Not all ghouls are the ruthless killers you believe us to be. Some are but just like regular people we're all different. There is good as well as bad. Most of us are just trying to survive. We eat the only thing we can live on. It's not something we do just because we feel like it. It depends on the individual ghoul."

"Kaneki doesn't like having to live that way. He's not out there hurting people. We has a hard enough time taking what he needs to survive...even when it's given to him." Hide explained. "I don't know what exactly you want to know. I-"

"You were attacked by a ghoul, yet you still defend them." Amon said.

"Yeah. I've seen both sides of this, the bad and good. Maybe instead of condemning them all it would help to understand that the difference exists. Not all of them are going to come after you." Kaneki took hold of Hide's sleeve suddenly, burying his face in his shoulder.

"Are you okay, do you need me to bring you a drink?"

"I'm really trying not to need it right now."

"If you need it, you need it. There's not a lot you can do about it. I don't want you going through all that pain.

"I'll be okay." Hide kissed the ghoul's forehead.

"I'll go get it for you. I can't let you keep going through all that." He shifted Kaneki back onto his pillows. "Do you want me to have him leave?"

"No, we're just talking."

"If you need anything-"

"I'll be fine until you get back, I promise." Hide nodded, kissing him once more and reluctantly leaving the two alone. Amon sat silently for a moment, watching the ghoul pull the blanket closer to him, visibly shivering.

"We get cold too." Kaneki said, noticing the puzzled expression on Amon's face.

"I'm sure you do, but what I'm not sure of is how a ghoul could decide to-"

"We're not all as bad as we're made out to be. You should know that by now. Some of us are more human than the image most people have of us. I think it's easy to lose sight of that. Some of us are capable of existing peacefully with humans, some even fall in love."

"Like you two?"

"Yeah, it's not exactly common place, but it happens."

"You must mean a lot to him eye- Kaneki, He did everything he could to pull you out of there." Kaneki smiled faintly.

"That's Hide, he's always been there for me."

"I can see that. I've never known a ghoul to risk everything to save a human. I was already intrigued by you. Our past encounters haven't been exactly.. Normal for lack of a better word. You showed me something different, we need to understand each other to-" Amon sighed heavily. "What I saw from you...I didn't understand why or how you could be so different from the rest. You could teach the CCG a lot. We could-"

Hide appeared once again. He carried a coffee cup over to the bed and sat down next to Kaneki.

"Can you hold it?" He said.

"Not on my own,not yet." The ghoul admitted. Amon stood up.

"I'll give you some privacy. When you're feeling better, I'd like to have you stop by my office... Both of you. I'd like to talk to you in more detail about a project I'm hoping to start. I'd like to bring you in on this. In the meantime, if you need anything, you have my personal and office number." He said, watching Hide pull Kaneki close, brushing back his white hair from his face.

"You can do that knowing what he is?"

"Let me ask you a question, Amon" Hide said. "Have you ever loved someone so much you'd do anything for them, even if they were different from yourself, if you really loved them more than your life, wouldn't you give them affection?"

"But he eats-"

"It's given willingly. He doesn't ask or hurt me to get it. We aren't hurting anyone, if he returns the feeling, why is it any different from you loving someone?" Hide lifted the cup to Kaneki's lips.

"Just drink, it's going to be okay." He promised. Amon nodded.

"There's one more thing you could do before you go." Hide called as Among reached the doorway.

"What's that?"

"Take those guys outside with you."

"Not yet, I'll check back with you next week. I'll see myself out, can I have my quinque back?" Kaneki carefully pushed the glass away.

"You can give it back, he's not going to hurt me, and I won't hurt him." Hide hesitated, but handed the weapon back to the older man.

"I hope to hear from you soon. I'd also like to talk more about your condition and how you've managed to get this far. Until next time, Eye patch.

" His name is Kaneki. " Hide said sternly.

"You two are something else, you know that?" The investor said, leaving Hide to continue caring for the bedridden ghoul and allowing Touka to come out from her hiding place in the closet.


	12. Chapter 12

"You're sure you're ready?" Hide asked,watching Kaneki attempt to push himself up.

"I think I can do it, I just... I need a few more minutes."

"Take your time, I'll wait as long as you need me to. One step at a time." Hide encouraged.

"I think you might be up to doing it on your own by the time Amon checks in again." Hide said with a grin.

"You did this, if it was just me, I would've just given into it. You brought me this far." Kaneki replied, Hide took his hands.

"Thanks for not giving up, I'm so proud of you. I know it's been tough. If you had-"

"I couldn't...I have to live so you can, remember?" Hide pressed his lips to Kaneki's.

"Yeah, that's the way it's always gonna be." He said resting his forehead against his friend's.

"It's a two way street you know." Kaneki added.

"I know, don't worry, I'm gonna live for you too." Touka watched from the doorway,a faint smile barely visible on her face.

"Promise?" Kaneki asked.

"I promise." Hide vowed. "You know, I'm glad you're getting better, but I'm really gonna miss the snuggling." Kaneki nuzzled Hide lovingly.

"Maybe you don't have to." Kaneki said softly. "You're always going to be my favorite pillow."

"I'm happy to hear it."

"So," Touka said moving closer to them. "What do you think about Amon's so called project?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure exactly what it's about. I'm not sure I trust it. Amon is one thing, he'll need approval and that means others will be involved. I don't know that I'd trust it." Hide said.

"We'll have to start somewhere. If he thinks there could be a way to come to some kind of understanding-"

"I know it's important, I want things to be better, but I can't risk losing you." Hide said.

" it's not just about us. You wanted to protect the ghouls from Anteiku, we can make a better world for the ones who-"

"I want that, I just-"

"Trust me." Kaneki said looking into Hide's eyes.

"It's not you I don't trust, it's everyone else. I need to know that whatever this idea is...you'll be okay."

"He will be, when he's back on his feet, he'll be strong enough to handle things." Touka assured him. Hide sighed heavily.

"You're all I have, Kaneki. You're my everything, you have to promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise." The ghoul replied. "I'll have you with me to make sure things go okay."

That evening found Hide seated on the couch in the living room,his back pressed against the arm. Kaneki stretched out,resting with his head on Hide's chest under a blanket. The soft glow of the television set provided the only light source in the room.

"Did I miss anything good?" She asked setting a coffee cup down on the end table and handing one to Hide. The blonde human offered it to the white haired ghoul,who raised his hand to the object,helping to guide it to his lips.

"You'll be eating on your own soon." Hide pointed out,allowing his friend to drink.

"He's getting his strength back a little faster now. Maybe you finally calmed his ghoul side enough to give him a good chance to recover." Touka lowered herself onto the chair next to the sofa.

"I do feel better, still really weak but not as bad." Kaneki confirmed.

"Are you still in pain?" Hide asked.

"Some. Drinking helps a lot."

"Good. You can take as much as you want."

"It's not like you have an endless supply to give away. I'll only take from you when I don't have a choice, even then it's not-"

"I want to make sure you have everything you need. If that means I have to-"

"All I need right now, is you. When you let me rest against you like this, with your arms around me,I know how much you love me and it's comforting."

"You'll always know, Kaneki. I love you more than anything in the world." Hide kissed the top of the ghoul's head.

"I love you too, this whole thing...I've been depending on you so much more lately, you could've walked away and had your life back if you had left me there."

"Dude, I'd have to be pretty stupid to walk away from the best thing that's ever happened to me. There's never gonna be a day in my life that I won't need you and want you with me."

"I owe you for all the trouble I caused you. It must've been hard for you." Kaneki said feebly.

"I'd take any trouble in the world for you. You promised me forever, I'll always take care of you." A smirk appeared on Hide's face suddenly. "But you'll have to make your own coffee." He joked. Kaneki chuckled softly.

"I'll teach you. There's a certain way to do it. When I'm stronger,we'll try it together."


	13. Chapter 13

The sunlight shone through the small opening in the curtains, resting on Hide's face,causing the sleeping human to stir. He opened his eyes to find the white haired ghoul lying beside him. Hide lay still watching Kaneki sleep, taking note of the color that had returned to his friend's face. He reached out to touch the ghoul's cheek.

At his touch, the ghoul smiled faintly in his sleep.

"I could get used to this," Hide said softly. "Waking up every morning to see you beside me,and you're smiling, that's definitely the best way to get up. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"I think it would be a good idea to get used to it,I mean if you still plan on keeping me forever and if I'm smiling, it's because of you." Kaneki replied, not bothering to open his eyes.

"How do you feel?"

"Honestly?" Kaneki asked.

"I'd prefer the truth, yeah."

"Come here." Kaneki requested, Hide shifted himself on the bed to be closer to his friend, carefully pulling him onto his arms.

"I feel so much better today."

"That's great, you're not as pale and-"

"I think my fever's gone."

"That's good to hear." Hide felt relieved. "I was so scared these past few weeks, I thought I'd lose you. Seeing you now and hearing you say you're feeling better- just... Never, ever scare me like that again, okay?"

"Never." Kaneki replied softly.

"Good, because If you ever left me like that-" Kaneki rested his forehead against Hide's

"I know. I love you too much to let something happen to you. It'll be okay."

"Yeah, so do you think you can-" Hide was interrupted by the loud rumbling of Kaneki's stomach. The ghoul pulled away,slightly embarrassed. Hide however grinned.

"You're hungry?" He asked. Kaneki nodded.

"You probably shouldn't be happy about a hungry ghoul lying next to you."

"If it had been anyone else, I wouldn't be. But you've been so sick and unable to really eat that- This is definitely a good thing. I'll go see if Touka's up, maybe she'll bring you something. I can give you a drink to take the edge off. Does your stomach still hurt?"

"It's more of a faint discomfort than actual pain. A drink should fix that until Touka gets here."

"Dude, this is- I'm so happy." Hide leaned forward, pressing his lips to Kaneki's briefly.

"Be back in a second, I left the phone in the living room, you relax here. Take it slow and don't push yourself." Hide hurried from the room to contact their friend.

Kaneki yawned, he moved closer to his friend's pillow and pulled it over to himself. The familiar scent had a calming effect on the ghoul,bringing him a feeling of security and filling his heart with happiness.

He sighed contentedly.

A soft hand brushed against his face,causing him to open his eyes. Hide knelt beside the bed, a coffee cup held in his hand.

"Hey, Touka said she'll be here in a little while. She'll have something for you. Can you sit up?"

"I think so." Kaneki said, he attempted to push himself up, his arms beginning to shake from the effort.

"You got this,Kaneki, you might have to work on building your strength back up, you'll be getting to the living room on your own pretty soon." After a brief pause, Kaneki succeeded.

"You did it, it's good to see you up. Do you think you can handle this?" Hide held out the cup.

"Keep your hand on it just in case, I'm a little shaky."

"Hopefully it won't last long," Hide said,supporting the cup. Kaneki emptied the container. Hide placed the cup on the bedside table and climbed up beside his friend,smiling.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Hide said, his grin widening.

"Tell me." Kaneki pressed on.

"it's just..you're so beautiful and I love you so much." Kaneki bowed his head.

"You keep saying that. You can see it can't you, my-"

"I wish I could make you see yourself the way I do. Yeah, your eye changed, but that doesn't make me feel any different. You seem like you're stuck on that,don't do that to yourself. You're so much more than you think." Kaneki raised his hand to cover his red eye only for Hide to grab his wrist.

"Don't. I'm not afraid, and you are the most beautiful person in the world. It's pretty cool actually." Hide kissed Kaneki lovingly.

"I want you just the way you are,Kaneki. I always have and always will. You're amazing, don't you ever let anyone tell you you're not." Kaneki wrapped his arms around Hide,feeling his friend do the same.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Hide tightened his grip on the ghoul.

"You'll never have to worry about it." Hide vowed.

"Don't you two ever get tired of the mushy stuff?" Touka called suddenly.

Hide pulled away.

"Not possible. Kaneki's just too incredible." He replied noticing the quiet figure hiding behind her. "You brought a friend today."

"Yeah, I thought about what you said about telling that special someone how I feel..I finally did.I hope you don't mind."

"It's cool as long as they're not-"

"She knows everything about me, we had a long talk,she's okay." A light haired girl stepped into view.

"Yoriko, you remember Kaneki, and this is Hide. It's okay." Touka reached out her hand,pulling her friend inside the room and placing a bag on the bed.

"I still feel terrible," Yoriko said. "You ate all that and-"

"I'm fine." Touka assured her. Yoriko moved closer to her friend.

"Do you want to sit down," Hide offered. "I can bring in a chair or we can go to the living room."

"I'm okay,thanks." Yoriko replied.

"By the way, did you look outside today?" The dark haired ghoul asked.

"No, why what's going on?"

"Not as many guys out there today."

"Maybe Amon is starting to trust us." Hide said thoughtfully.

"I guess it's possible, it's a bit unlikely." Hide kissed Kaneki's head lovingly.

"Sorry, we should be letting you eat and we're standing around."

"Can you do it yourself?" Touka asked.

"I think so." Kaneki said. " Thanks Touka, I'm sorry to-"

"Don't worry about it. Ghouls have to stick together, if you need help, let me know." Kaneki nodded, feeling grateful for his friends and Hide,he waited for Hide to close the door behind him before reaching for the bag.


	14. Chapter 14

"You're sure you want to do this?" Hide asked, standing in front of the building.

"I don't really have a choice. I don't want-"

"We can turn around and walk away if you want. I just want to be sure you're up for this. You were really sick and it wasn't that long ago."

"I'm fine. You're worrying too much." Kaneki replied.

"Kaneki- I just need to know you're absolutely sure. I don't want you to push yourself too much. It takes time, sometimes even after the sickness to build up your strength,I don't want you to get-" Kaneki silenced him with a kiss.

"Do you trust me?"the ghoul asked.

" with my life,but can I trust you with something that is more precious to me than that? " Hide took Kaneki's hand.

"You know I'd never hurt you." Kaneki replied softly, placing his free hand on Hide's cheek,stroking it gently with his thumb.

"Not intentionally. If you aren't ready...we're about to walk into a building full of CCG agents,not all of them are going to be okay. It would hurt me if-"

"You'll be right there with me. It's okay." Kaneki soothed.

" okay. But I want you to stay with me." The ghoul took his hand.

"Always." He replied, pushing open the door. Hide led him down the hall and to the elevator. They waited silently. As the door opened and they stepped inside, Kaneki rested his head on Hide's shoulder. The human found himself feeling grateful that they were alone,he pulled his friend into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." Hide said. "After everything that we've been through, seeing you like that and then during the raid, to let you walk into a place like this and- the worst thing that could possibly happen to me, my worst fear is losing you. I don't mean to be a pain, I just-" Kaneki wasn't used to Hide showing such fear.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise. You'll always have me." Hide nodded, releasing him as the door once again opened.

"You decided to join us after all." Amon said, allowing them to step off the elevator, into the mostly deserted corridor.

"Yes. I owe you for saving Hide, and letting him care for me. I wouldn't be alive right now I didn't have him."

"It seems I also owed you a debt for the night of the raid, consider both debts paid. Follow me."

"You got a meeting room?" Hide asked glancing at his surroundings.

"Yes. I was going to bring you into my office, but I remembered that you weren't exactly fond of the investigation teams being near eye-Kaneki. You'll also notice there are no weapons here and very little people, also unarmed. There will be three others inside waiting for us." Amon stopped at the end of the hall, opening the last door and stepping inside.

A young blonde woman sat down at the table,her expression was unreadable, while the two men slowly rose from their chair, approaching Kaneki.

" I don't suppose you remember us," the dark haired man began. "My name is Aizawa,Raye Aizawa. This is my partner, Kenzo Misora" He gestured to the shorter man beside him. "You saved our lives the night of the raid. We just wanted to thank you, for everything." Raye extended his hand to Kaneki, who hesitated before taking it.

"I'm glad I was able to help." He replied, releasing the inspector's hand only for it to be replaced with his partner's.

"We really owe you, I was afraid I'd never see my wife and daughter again, because of you, I got that change." Kaneki and gave a short nod.

"Tell me," Raye said. "We know you as the eye patch ghoul,surely you must have a name, would it be all right if we-"

"You can call me Kaneki." The ghoul answered.

"Now that we're acquainted, please sit down." Amon invited. Kaneki and Hide did as they were asked.

"I asked you here because frankly, you surprise us. For all the research we've done on ghouls, we've never seen anything like you. Our hope is to better understand your kind. To gather information that can be used to create a bridge so to speak. You've given us a new hope." Amon explained.

"It'll take some trust building on both sides, but from what we've noticed, your strange behavior, we believe you can help us with that." Akira added.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Hide asked.

"Observation, you'll both play a part in this. He was sick recently, with some time and cooperation from you two, we can explore those symptoms maybe come up with a way to help-"

"How do I know your research isn't going to hurt him?" Hide questioned. Amon scoffed.

"He remains your responsibility. Whatever our plans are will be your decision. He's free to leave with you, and we can stop at anytime. If there are ghouls out there like him, we can start to expand our-"

"I don't know. Suddenly you're all for building a bridge, it doesn't seem-"

"We didn't have reasons to believe the ghouls were capable of this kind of behavior, the monsters prey on humans-"

"Not all of us do it because we want to, some do it because that's how we live, we can't eat the way you do. We're not proud of ourselves. Then there are ghouls that don't kill if they can help it. The thought of killing..." Kaneki bowed his head.

"It's okay." Hide said, taking his hand.

"I don't like to hurt anyone, that's not really my nature, but if I have no choice- I don't want to fight anymore, honestly." Akira nodded.

"That's why we're meeting, our new hope for a better future. Give us the insight we need to make Tokyo a better place."

Hide and Kaneki exchanged glances.

"A better future, that's a nice thought, but I'm not sure this is - I'm sorry, I don't know that I can trust any of this. Things like this don't usually go too well."

"Then trust me." Kaneki replied, turning in his chair, to face Hide.

"I do. I almost lost you,Kaneki. I won't risk your life for something that may not happen. There's no guarantee that anything will change."

"Change has to start somewhere and nothing can be guaranteed in life, we both learned that lesson fairly quickly. Let's think about at least." Kaneki urged. Hide tightened his grip on Kaneki's hand.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. I am." Hide stood up from the table, pulling Kaneki to his feet.

"We'll think about it and let you know." Hide said, leading the ghoul from the room.

"There's a lot of responsibility on those two." Akira said. "Do you think they'll help us?"

"We can only hope. Lives depend on this project, I can't exactly blame them for their suspicions. The ball's in their court we'll see what they do with it."

A/N thanks for taking the time to read, review favor and or follow. I appreciate all your kind words and hope you enjoyed the story.


	15. Final chapter

Hide sat in front of the television, not really paying attention to what was on. It seemed as if a million and one thoughts were going through his mind. He looked down at his cell phone, the display showing Amon's number. He remembered the walk home that afternoon, they had talked extensively about the possibilities both good and bad that could come from Amon's project.

 _"I don't think we should. " Hide said as they made their way down the street._

 _"You wanted to help all of us, you told me that night inside the coffee shop, do you remember telling me that?"_

 _"Yeah, I still do, but I also said I don't want to see anything happen to you. We can find another way." Hide insisted._

 _"If we have even a small chance to make life better, don't you think it's worth trying. I'm-" Hide stopped turning to him._

 _"It's not all you, I don't know if that's how it felt after you disappeared, but it's not. This isn't my life or just yours its ours. I'm involved too. We're in this together. You are my whole world. When you hurt, it hurts my heart. "_

 _"Things can't stay this way." Kaneki replied softly._

 _"If this was the other way around, if our roles were reversed, can you tell me you would be okay with me going through all that, look into my eyes and tell me you'd allow that and I'll call him right now " Kaneki remained silent, choosing to turn his gaze to the ground._

 _"I can't." He admitted at last. Hide nodded._

 _"I know. You wouldn't even consider it. I said I'd think about it because you want this. The truth is my answer has been no from the first time he brought it up. I'm just getting you back."_

 _"I'll still be here. If this works, we could make things better for Touka and H-"_

 _"Let's just get home,okay?" They reached their home in silence. Hide sat down on the couch grabbing the TV remote._

 _"Do you want to watch our show with me?" The blonde offered._

 _"I'll have to catch the rerun, I'm kind of tired." The ghoul said, Hide turned to him instantly._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah, just need to lie down. I'm feeling a little drained, that's all,like you said it takes time. We walked there and back today."_

 _"Do you want me to...come in too,in case you-"_

 _"Only if that's what you want." The ghoul answered,disappearing into the bedroom. Hide followed and their conversation began again._

Hide drew in a deep breath, clicking the green button on his phone and holding it up to his ear. He waited for the investigator to answer.

"Hello?" The familiar voice said.

"Amon, it's Hide. I have an answer for you." The younger man announced.

"Are you sure you don't need more time?"

*yeah. I'm sure. "

"I appreciate you getting back to us so quickly. What did you decide?"

"My answer is definitely not,I don't feel comfortable with the arrangement at all." He paused. "But I have no right to stand in Kanei's way. As much as I want it, I can't stop him from living and he's not my prisoner. I can't tell him what to do or not to is so important to him and it's also one of those times that he needs me behind him. So officially we'll work with you. I do have a few conditions."

"Of course you do, let's hear it." Amon said with a sigh.

"You keep the teams away from him, only the people we saw at the meeting, you don't provoke him, don't let your guys mess with him, no weapons. You respect Kaneki, he'll respect you. No matter what I'm going to be there, there's no asking me to leave or step into the hall, none of that."

"Fair enough. I'll have arrangements made and we'll be in touch." Hide ended the call without another word.

The soft click of the bedroom door reached his ears and Kaneki was suddenly beside him, leaning into Hide. The human wrapped an arm around.

"Hey,Beautiful, I thought you were trying to sleep." He said softly.

"I was, but I don't sleep well without my favorite pillow."

"Feeling better?"

"I'd feel a lot better if I had you with me, I guess I got used to you being in the room, now when I'm alone it's just too lonely." The ghoul explained."would you mind if I stretched out over here?"

"Doesn't bother me, I'll be your pillow any day. You know I love you,right?"

"Yeah, I love you too,why-"

"I just talked to Amon. I told him we'd do it."

"You're okay with this?" The ghoul asked,snuggling closer.

"No. I'm not okay with with this at all. But I trust you so..."

"Thank you." Kaneki replied.

"Yeah. Just promise me you you'll stop if you need to."

"I promise."

"Good. Try to sleep, it's been a long day and there's more to come when we start."

"I'm pretty sure we can handle it together. Hide forced a smile.

" yeah, we got this." Kaneki rested his head on Hide's shoulder. "I just wish I was as confident as you are about it."


End file.
